Barney
Barney & Friends A Splash Party, Please Ending Credits (Season 3 Version) Barney & Friends A Splash Party, Please Ending Credits (Season 3 Version) * Jason: Well I Guess I Better Be Going Too! * Min: Thanks For Making Today! So Much Fun! Barney! * Barney: Oh! I Had A Tee-riffic time too! See Ya! * Kids: Bye Barney! * Barney: Bye-Bye! Take Care Everybody! So Long! * (when the kids leaving the school playground, and fide the Barney doll Bubble (pop), he winks) * (we spin pitch sound harp then turn, Child Kid At Bowling Game number 10 bowl pins Strike) * Child Kid: Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says! * Barney: (slpt Barney Says Logo front barney arrives together music from pitch Season 1, Season 2) Hello Again to all My Friends! I'm Glad you Came to Play. Our fun learning never ends! here's what we did today! (split Barney, starts Kids is go on a picnic) * Barney: Our Picnics Fun! (Laughs) You can enjoy * (picture Kathy is eating apple) * Barney: being outdoors with friends! And Eating Healthy Snacks To Tastle Yummy Too! * (picture Kenneth & Kathy is playing Tag a wore) * Barney: You Can Have Fun Playing Tag-a-wore! * (picture Min is bubbles) * Barney: Or Making Bubbles! it's Important to be polite to using good manners! (laughs) * (picture Kenneth and Jason take turns baseball bat holds) * Barney: Always Take Turns When You're Playing And Remember! To Say Please And Thank You! And Have Good Manners! * (picture Jason, Min, Barney, Kathy & Kenneth holdhands) * Barney: Oh! I Just Love Being Outdoors In The Playground! * Barney: (pops little dark) And remember, I Love You. (waves and fade to black than Seeing the credits) End Credits *'Executive Producers' *'DENNIS DESHAZER' *'SHERYL STAMPS LEACH ' *''' ' *'Senior Producer''' *'JIM ROWLEY ' *''' ' *' Producers''' *'JEFF GITTLE' *'LINDA HOUSTON' *'MARTHA DATEMA LIPSCOMB ' *''' ' *'Director''' *'BRUCE DECK ' *''' ' *'Writer''' *'MARK S. BERNTHAL' *''' ' *'Production Designer''' *'JESS NELSON ' *''' ' *'Musical Director''' *'BOB SINGLETON ' *''' ' *'Lyricists/Composers''' *'STEPHEN BATES BALTES' *'LORY LAZARUS ' *''' ' *'Performance Director''' *'PENNY WILSON ' *''' ' *'Educational Specialists''' *'MARY ANN DUDKO, Ph.D.' *'MARGLE LARSEN, M.Ed. ' *''' ' *'Cast:' *'Voice of Barney... BOB WEST''' *'Barney's Body Costume... DAVID JOYNER' *'Voice of Baby Bop... JULIE JOHNSON' *'Baby Bop's Body Costume... JEFF AYERS' *'Voice of B.J. ... PATTY WIRTZ' *'B.J.'s Body Costume... JEFF BROOKS ' *''' ' *'Cast:' *'Shawn... JOHN DAVID BENNETT, LL''' *'Tosha... HOPE CARVANTES' *'Stella The Storyteller... PHYLLIS CICERO' *'Jason... KURT DYKHUIZEN' *'Kathy... LAUREN KING ' *''' ' *'Cast:' *'Juan... MICHAEL KROST''' *'Carlos... COREY LOPEZ' *'Min... PIA MANALO' *'Kenneth... NATHEN REGAN' *'Julie... SUSANNAH WETZEL ' *''' ' *'Associate Director''' *'ERIC NORBERG ' *''' ' *'Stage Manager''' *'TERRIE DAVIS MANNING ' *''' ' *'Lighting Director''' *'BERNER & BRILL LIGHTING DESIGN, INC.' *''' ' *'Editor''' *'MCKEE SMITH ' *''' ' *'Audio Director''' *'DAVID M. BOOTHE ' *''' ' *'Art Director''' *'ELIZABETH SEGAN VELTEN ' *''' ' *'Warobe Supervisor/Designer''' *'LISA O. ALBERTSON ' *''' ' *'Teachnical Operations Supervisor''' *'RANDY BREEDLOVE' *''' ' *'Video Engineer''' *'BINK WILLIAMS ' *''' ' *'Camera Operators''' *'LARRY ALLEN OZ COLEMAN' *'TOM COX BRUCE HARMON ' *''' ' *'Production Audio''' *'RONALD G. BALENTINE ' *''' ' *'Boom Operators''' *'JAMES JOHNSON' *'DAVID M. ROBERTS ' *''' ' *'Lighting Director''' *'CASEY COOK' * *'Key Grip' *'BUZ CANNON ' *''' ' *'Swing Crew''' *'CARMELO GOMEZ' *''' ' *'Make-Up Designer''' *'JEANIE L. D'LORIO' * *'Asst. To Performance Director' *'DAVID VOSS' *''' ' *'Production Assistants''' *'BRADEN McDONALD' *'JOEL ZOCH ' *''' ' *'Barney's Music Department''' *'JILL HANCE' *'CHARLES KING JONATHAN SMITH ' *''' ' *'For Singleton Productions, Inc.' *'BRADEN COLEMAN LARRY HARON''' *'MIKE PIETZSCH' * *'Educational Research Staff' *'KIMBERLY RHORNTON, M.Ed.' *'JOY STARR ' *''' ' *'Children's Teachers''' *'SANDRA GILPIN HAMODY GILPIN' *''' ' *'Children's Supervisors''' *'MARY EVENS MAGAN CRAWFORD' *''' ' *'Barney and the Backyard Gang and Barney & Friends''' *'were originally developed by Shery Leach, ' *'Kathy Parker 'and Dennis DeShazer' *''' ' *'VOCAL PERFORMANCE EDHANCED WITH HELP''' *'FROM SINGLETON PRODUCTIONS, INC.' * *'“I Love You” LYRICS BY LEE BERNSTEIN (BMI)' *''' ' *'Special Thanks To''' *'Tom Rennon of Intelligent Digital Imaging' *'Cochran Chapel Child Development Center' *''' ' *'Original Barney, Baby Bop''' *'& BJ' *'IRENE COREY DESIGN' *'ASSOCIATES' *''' ' *'Produced By''' *'THE LYONS GROUP' *'AND' *'CONNECTICUT PUBLIC TELEVISION ' *''' ' *'FOR CONNECTICUT PUBLIC TELEVISION''' * *'Executive In Charge' *'LARRY RIFKIN' *'SHARON BLAIR' *''' ' *'Executive In Charge''' *'RICHARD C. LEACH ' *''' ' * *'BARNEY & FRIENDS – A Splash Party, Please' *'Copyright 1995 Lyons Parnership, L.P.' *'Special Thanks To:' *'COCHRAN CHAPEL CHILD DEVELOPMENT CENTER''' Category:Barney & Friends First Generation